


Sunshine

by GoldenZelda21



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Non-Sexual, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:13:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27346393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenZelda21/pseuds/GoldenZelda21
Summary: Harry and Draco have been a couple since the beginning of their 5th year. One day they find out that a friend is needing help. The situation is unusual for Harry, but Draco and Harry step up and help their friend in the way that they need. After a while, they realize that just maybe this is what they've been needing too.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Neville Longbottom/Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	Sunshine

Harry stepped into his dormitory, returning from a date with his beloved. It was early in his seventh year, the threat of Voldemort long gone. He changed his clothes, and prepared to climb into bed. As he drew back the curtains on his bed, he heard a soft sniffle. Cautiously he turned toward the sound. "Neville?" he called. "Are you alright?" Upon receiving no answer, he gently shifted the curtain as not to alarm his friend. "I'm gonna open this, okay?" Before he so much as moved his hand, he felt a loose grip on his arm. Harry moved the curtain aside and was notably shocked at the sight before him. Neville was sitting on the bed, sitting in a wet spot and chewing on his fingers. His eyes were hazy and unfocused, filled with tears. After a few second pause, Harry took a deep breath. "Neville?" 

Rather than a response, Neville cried. He unsteadily reached out for Harry in the universal code for cuddles. Harry, to his credit, let the boy cuddle up to him as he tried to figure out what to do. This wasn't the Neville he knew, and he was worried. First step, he thought, was getting Neville out of his soaked clothes, and cleaning up the bed. His friend didn't look like he was gonna be much help. Harry took a deep breath and began to strip the boy. "I'm so sorry Neville, please don't hate me when you're okay." Harry summoned up a warm cloth to clean his friend, feeling awkward. This seemed far too personal to ask anyone, even a professor, for help. After cleaning Neville up, he cast a quick cleaning spell on the bedding. He then turned to Neville's trunk, rummaging through it for a clean pair of clothes. Upon finding a pair of pajamas, he returned to the bed and made quick work of getting his friend dressed. Neville appeared to be falling asleep, so Harry quickly tucked him in and closed the curtains. He then climbed into bed himself, determined to never mention this event to Neville. With that thought, he rolled over and quickly fell asleep. 

Morning came, and he was greeted with an empty dormitory. Everyone must be down at breakfast, he thought. He got dressed, and headed down himself. Upon reaching the table, he blew a quick kiss and sat down in his usual spot, near Ron and Hermione. The group settled into a conversation quickly, joking about the fact Ron had accidentally overgrew facial hair and was sporting a majestic beard. "That's what you get for trying to impress me, Ronald." Hermione coyly said. Ron quickly turned a shade of red that blended his face into his beard, sparking more laughter. For a moment, all felt normal, the events of last night at the back of his mind. He turned down the table to see if they had any more bacon on a different platter, and noticed Neville, silently staring down at his food. Neville looked up, and caught Harry staring at him with a worried expression. As soon as they both registered what happened, Neville quickly stood up, a blush prominent on the boy's cheeks. 

Harry waited a moment, then stood up. "I'll be right back." Upon receiving a nod from his two best friends, he rushed out of the hall after Neville. Luckily, he didn't have to go very far. He caught up to Neville, who was standing outside the hall, almost like he was waiting for Harry. "Neville? Are you alright?" Harry asked, his voice cautious, the events of last night rushing back to him. Neville took a deep breath before starting. "Can we go somewhere less busy please? It's too crowded here." Neville's words seemed like they were planned in advance, probably because they were. Neville had been up early and had been lost in his own mind, trying to figure out how to explain what happened last night. The pair started walking towards the empty hallways of the school. Neville led the way into a classroom and closed the door. He took a deep breath before blurting out what he had prepared. "Please don't tell anyone about what happened, Harry. Please!" Neville practically begged. 

Harry blinked twice. "Oh Neville! Is that what you're worried about? I won't tell anyone. It wasn't even a thought! I promise." Upon registering Neville's relief, Harry paused. "Neville? What happened last night? And how much do you remember?" Neville started fidgeting with the hem of his shirt. "I don't know what happened. It's been happening ever since 4th year. As for the second question, I remember all of it. It's kind of foggy, but I remember." He looked to the floor, embarrassed. 

"Wait a second. Neville, you've been dealing with this alone for all that time? Why didn't you tell anyone?" Harry gaped. Neville shuffled his feet in embarrassment. "I didn't want anyone to know. It's mortifying! I've been handling it fine on my own. You didn't have to take care of me last night. I would have been fine. I AM fine."

"You weren't fine Neville. You were crying." Harry sighed deeply. "Yeah, because that's what babies do!!" Neville said loudly without thinking. He covered his mouth, but the words were said. Harry looked into Neville's eyes. "I thought you said you didn't know what happened. Please tell me Neville, I just want to help!" 

Neville's lip started trembling, his eyes filling with tears. "I don' need help!!" With that, Neville sped out of the room. Harry stopped, noticing the small slip up of his language. This could be bad if he didn't get to him. On one hand, he was afraid Neville would hate him if he followed. On the other, Neville really needed a friend now, and he wasn't acting like his usual self. Steeling himself, Harry ran after. He could live with being hated, as long as his friend was okay. 

Harry found Neville up by the dormitories, having realized he would probably go to where he felt safest. As he neared, he realized Neville was not alone. He also noticed a very clear wet spot on his pants. Harry rushed over, realizing this situation had just gotten worse. If Neville acted like that with one person knowing his secret, he was concerned about someone else knowing. However, as Harry got close, he realized he recognized the person with Neville. His blond hair was almost blinding with how light it was. Before Harry could say anything, Draco picked up the sobbing boy and cuddled him close. "Shhhhh Neville, you'll be alright bud. Breathe." 

Draco turned around to face Harry. "Harry, why didn't you tell me Neville was a little?" Harry stopped in his tracks. Draco knew what was happening?


End file.
